1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to marine propulsion devices, and more particularly to apparatus for steering marine propulsion devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to steer twin outboard motors by a steering lever extending forwardly from the transom. The steering lever is connected to the motors by rods which are connected to brackets extending from the motors.
Attention is directed to the following U.S. patents:
______________________________________ Russell 1,774,848 September 2, 1930 McAllister 2,543,553 February 27, 1951 Foraker 2,895,445 July 21, 1959 Koppen 3,143,995 August 11, 1964 Isogawa, et al. 4,919,629 April 24, 1990 ______________________________________